


His Majesty's Dog

by mingxeok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingxeok/pseuds/mingxeok





	His Majesty's Dog

They pay the taxi fare with hard cash, a total of twelve dollars and ninety-two cents. Baekhyun hands the driver a twenty, and flashes an easy smile. “Keep the change.”

The lobby is an open and circular area. In the centre is a glittering fountain underneath a shimmering chandelier. The dazzling lights are a bit too much for their eyes, so they allow just a few seconds to admire the ornamentation before ducking their head down and beelining to the casino area.

Dressed in dark and crisp suits, they appear to blend quite well with the other patrons’. Minseok only hopes the rest of them fit as well, namely their hair, as they hadn't thought of getting a haircut beforehand. With Baekhyun’s mop of dirty-blonde, and his own dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, Minseok can only hope that they don't look too much like Hollywood gangsters. He's even sporting a bit of stubble and he wishes that Baekhyun would stop snickering at it whenever he glances back to check that he’s still there.

"So how are you finding the first day out of retirement?" Baekhyun teases as they walk with relative confidence through the game floor.

Minseok can't help the twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss this." 

Baekhyun beams right back, slapping him on the shoulder. They pass parties of people. It's been five years since they've been contracted, and as someone accidentally bumps into Minseok and jostles his hidden gun, maybe it's five years too soon. Despite the adrenaline currently pumping through his veins and the comforting knowledge accumulated through years of experience, Minseok can't help but wish they'd taken an easier offer.

"I know that look," Baekhyun murmurs to him as they weave through rows of slot machines and a surprising amount of older tourists. They make their way towards the outer rim of the floor, past the table games and out into the luxury shopping district attached to the hotel. "Just the usual ‘seduce, squeeze, stab’. Nothing we haven't done before."

Minseok swallows the sudden lump of emotions forming in his throat. "Except we’re missing our ‘stab’. We haven't done this without Jongdae before." His voice comes out more shaky and hoarse than he intended it to be. "What if something goes wrong—"

Baekhyun's hand suddenly finds his and squeezes it tightly.

"I miss him." Minseok whispers eventually, as they walk down marble corridors. ‘I need him’.

"I know." Baekhyun whispers back. 

To steel their nerves, Baekhyun suggests snagging a couple of drinks from one of the scantily-clad waitresses flitting back at the casino pits. Minseok glances back and observes how the colourful drinks sparkle with the chandeliers above them, but grabs Baekhyun’s arm before he can head back into the ringing disorder. “You can’t shoot straight when you’re drunk.”

“Don't you think that's a bit mean? It's not like we’ve never taken a hit completely sober before.” The younger man teases, looping his arm around the other’s, hanging onto him like a clingy puppy. 

Minseok decides to humour him, but remain firm like the ‘older brother’ he is. “You can get a drink after the kill.”

Baekhyun laughs, apparently not too disgruntled about being denied a good rush of alcohol, and they continue on their original path. Minseok can feel himself relaxing as they exit the busy area and up an escalator into the hotel section. The wide hallway contains thin streams of people, the ambience a soft lull of clicking heels and swishes of fabric. The ceilings are high and arched, reminding Minseok of a few churches he’s been to, golden and grand; the impulse to pray flickers across his mind before another thought crosses his mind.

“Who is it?” Baekhyun hadn't told him much about their target during preparation. Minseok doesn't like going in blind, even if it is a ‘surprise’.

Baekhyun pauses, as if for dramatic effect. “A Kim.” 

“One of ours?” Minseok asks in alarm.

“No, another one. Client says he's in the way of a couple of big plans, and now it's up to us to clear that path for them.”

Minseok nods as if he understands. “And do I get to see what this ‘Kim’ looks like?”

Baekhyun winks, clearly with no intention to reveal Kim’s identity. Minseok sighs, but lets it slide. 

They make a turn into a relatively empty hall with trained steps and alert ears. Baekhyun had mentioned that hey need to find someone else before they can make their way to Kim.

Minseok’s head reels with optimistic thoughts though. He knows a ‘Kim’– Kim Jongdae, to be exact. Kim Jongdae, partner, no, more than a partner– a brother. Kim Jongdae who’d disappeared without a trace five years ago, assumed dead. Minseok knows he should have more hope, after all, they are hitmen, and they have quite the arsenal of skills slipped up their fancy sleeves, but sometimes, things are really as they seem.

“Do I know who it is?” Minseok asks quietly. He doesn’t need to inform Baekhyun of who exactly he means.

Baekhyun gives him a smile. “I'll let you decide that for yourself.” 

An aristocratic couple approaches them, but are too engrossed with their conversation to notice them. Baekhyun takes a one quick look at them before he clumsily collides with the male. Minseok remains a few steps back, watching as his hand grips the man's shoulder for support while the other deftly reaches into his front coat pocket and extracts a keycard.

"So sorry!" Baekhyun apologises cheerfully. The card exchanges hands and Minseok quickly slips it up his sleeve before the couple notice anything.

Minseok quickly pulls Baekhyun back and offers his most sincere smile. "He's had a bit to drink," he explains as the couple smile back and nod in mild confusion. "Have a good night."

As soon as the couple are out of earshot, Minseok lets out a big sigh of relief. "Risky." He chastises softly. "Let’s hope they don't report you to security."

Baekhyun grins widely and Minseok hands him the key card. "Relax, would you? At least you didn't drop it."

"Whatever," Minseok smiles, "Let’s head up before they notice it's gone."

The two turn into a small round foyer where the elevators wait for their passengers. Baekhyun readjusts his gloves before slipping the keycard into the slot and pressing the fourteenth floor with a slender finger.

"Are we picking our way in?"

Baekhyun chuckles and twirls the card between his slim fingers. "You'll see.”

The doors slide open and Minseok turns to see Baekhyun dropping the card down the gap between the elevator and the floor. A countermeasure.

They arrive at the floor at an impressive speed. As soon as they walk out into a similar foyer. Baekhyun subtly gestures for Minseok to follow and stops him at the first room to his right, room 142, pressing down on the handle to reveal that it's already unlocked.

“He's here?” Minseok asks, taking in the small space with a frown. He'd assumed that their target would have stayed in a more flattering room, at least, one with a bigger bathroom. It would also make the clean up easier if things get too messy.

Baekhyun closes the door with his hip and locks it without a glance. “No, but something else is.” Minseok takes a step back as the other closes in with a little too much speed to be natural.

“And what's that?” Minseok whispers, realising that Baekhyun’s edging him closer and closer to the bed. He reaches forward, hand tracing down the other’s soft jaw, gaze coy enough to elicit a smirk across Baekhyun’s lips. With un-gloved hands, the younger man reciprocates, before both find themselves on Minseok’s shoulders. The next contact is a soft mattress against his back, and Baekhyun follows, descending onto him, eyes crinkled lovingly. 

“I don't think I tell you this enough,” Baekhyun starts, mouth against Minseok's ear, “But I love you Minseok.”

Minseok giggles at the other’s ticklish words. “I know, I love you too.”

“Jongdae too.”

Minseok freezes mid-smile, but closes his eyes in agreement as Baekhyun presses his lips down his neck. “Jongdae too.”

Warm palms and quick fingers quickly strip Minseok of his fancy blazer. “Sure you don't want a quick drink? A toast to another page of our lives?” 

“You really want to get drunk don't you?” Minseok responds with a laugh, working at the other’s jacket. “Shouldn't we wait until after the mission?”

Baekhyun rushes down the other’s body, pressing his cheek against his chest as if trying to meld with him. “Everything's better with a good buzz in the head.”

Minseok pats the younger man on the head. “Do we have time for this?”

The younger man throws back his head in a throaty laugh. “There's always time for this, Seok.” He expertly slides the tie from under Minseok’s collar and tosses it somewhere in the room. He sends a nod back to their dangling feet. “Shoes off.” When they're both in their socks, Minseok pulls Baekhyun further onto the bed, causing the sheets to rumple under their twisting bodies. Baekhyun presses a kiss against Minseok’s bare sternum before peppering them up under his jaw. Minseok exhales, tipping his head back for the other to nip at his neck as warmth rolls out into his veins.

“Did you rent this room just for us?” Minseok asks, eyes closed as he tries to keep himself from sinking too deep into the moment. They still have a job to do. “You’re such an impatient bastard.”

Baekhyun scoffs teasingly into his ear. “You’re not exactly stopping me.” He presses his knee between Minseok’s legs, causing the other to jolt and bite back a moan. Both of his slender hands are pressed into the pillow beside his head, caging him in, protective.

Minseok hooks his legs around the other’s waist and stares back at the face that has been by his side since the very beginning. Indescribable feelings well up from where he’d pushed them away after Jongdae’s death, and when Baekhyun smiles at him, it’s as if he’s seeing the two of them gazing down at him. 

Their lips brush, not the usual desperate kissing they do underneath an alcohol-induced haze, but the tender type that comes along with the early rays of the morning. Minseok sighs into it; yes, he does miss this, the risky fucking during hits, the thrill of getting caught in the act and having to either blushingly explain or laugh it off with eyes and guns blazing. 

But Jongdae’s death was a harsh reminder that things could not always end happily for them. Despite their skills, they are not invincible. 

Looking up into Baekhyun’s flushed and eager face draws forth the confidence he’d smothered after their untouchable reality had come crashing down. Minseok decides now, in this moment, that Jongdae will no longer be the ghost haunting his insecurities. He will live on between the two of them, a trio from the beginning to the very end. Killing is what they were trained to do; with Baekhyun by his side and Jongdae in his heart, killing is what they’ll do until old age or the fateful bullet catches up to him. Minseok’s willing to start again, to live his life again– his past despondency to remain in the past. 

With the new energy bubbling nervously in his stomach, Minseok brings his hands up to cup the younger hitman’s face, thumbing the plushness of his cheeks and pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. The other reciprocates, desperately, like it’s the last kiss they’ll ever share. They pull apart only to breathe and stare into each other’s eyes. Something burns in Minseok’s chest.

“I love you Minseok.” Baekhyun says like a goodbye, and before Minseok can react, he reaches back into his discarded jacket and pulls out his gun.

The next moments are a squeezing vice around Minseok’s throat. Baekhyun’s eyes are beginning to glass over, sure signs that he’s holding back tears, but the gun barely quivers in his grip.

“So this is how it's gonna be?” Minseok asks breathlessly, the gun now pressed precariously against his temple. The room is frigid now, and nothing but the roar of his own blood thrums through his ears. Too soon, Minseok’s world crashes and burns around them, a clawed hand taking hold of his heart and squeezing it with the intention to crush it. “I knew this day would come.” 

Baekhyun is just as winded as he is, but the gun does not waver. The tears don’t fall, and neither does his position above the elder. “How’d you know?” His voice, so usually brimming with colour, is devoid of it now. It’s the voice he uses when nearing the final stages of interrogating their hit.

Minseok licks his lips, choosing his words carefully. “I could tell you were lying about something when you told me about tonight's hit. We've been together for more than a decade, you don't think I wouldn’t notice if you're not telling the truth? I only went along with it because I hoped for something different.” 

Baekhyun’s breathing catches abruptly in his throat. “Is that so...”

“Before you pull that trigger, why now then? Why here? Why didn't you just shoot me in my sleep?” Minseok finds himself catching sight of Baekhyun’s jacket lying on the floor to his left. 

“Thought you deserved to feel the thrill of the hunt one last time.” Baekhyun offers a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Minseok smiles back, carefully controlling his breathing as he counts the seconds down. “Looks like you're going to have to wait a bit longer, I'm not quite done hunting yet, Baek.” 

Before the other can interpret his words, Minseok jerks up and headbutts Baekhyun under the chin. It’s a risky move, but the blow is enough to stun for Minseok to push him off and snatch the gun off him.

An explosion of feathers erupts from the nearby pillow; Baekhyun’s managed to fire in his daze, barely missing Minseok’s head. Fortunately, there’s a silencer on the pistol, so the shot doesn’t make his ears ring like it usually would. Minseok sends a precise kick into Baekhyun’s wrist, prompting him to hiss and drop the gun onto the bed. The older man rolls forward and elbows him in the face and in the jaw. Baekhyun falls back, and Minseok plucks the gun out of the mess of sheets.

“Why?!” Minseok screams at Baekhyun on the floor. He aims the gun at his best friend, but is careful to keep his finger away from the trigger. 

Baekhyun spits blood onto the nice carpet. “You’re open game. And I need the money.”

“You’re lying.” Minseok replies instantly. “Stop lying to me!” Heat blossoms across his face and burns under his eyes.

Baekhyun lowers his gaze and swipes the blood dribbling from his nose. “Sorry, Seok. But you need to die. I don’t have a choice anymore.” 

“You do this to Dae too?” Minseok voice cracks mid question as the gun quivers in his grip. He takes a step forward and presses his foot against Baekhyun’s sternum.

The other hitman chokes, one hand still on his head while the other grasps at Minseok’s ankle. “Wasn’t me. Someone else got to him.”

“Before you could.” Minseok presses harder as his tears start to fall.

Baekhyun looks away. “...Before I could.” His voice is stiff.

A roaring red surges past Minseok’s eyes. The grip on the pistol tightens; Baekhyun must suffer now that the curtains have fallen. He’d remained silent when Jongdae’s head was on the platter, hadn’t done jack shit to warn him. Hadn’t even told him, had kept everything a secret for a whole fucking five years. 

Minseok pulls his leg away and kicks hard at Baekhyun’s side, prompting a wounded cry that sounds anything but satisfying to his ears. Amongst the resentment and despair sits a curling rage that fades into emptiness; it dries his tears and somehow clears his mind. Baekhyun still has yet to reveal his true motives, and knowing him, he has every intention in taking them to the grave. There is nothing more he can do here.

However, with the gun in his hands, Minseok has the option to either shoot his beloved partner, or disengage the weapon. Baekhyun continues to writhe on the floor, cursing while clutching his jaw, a truly pathetic sight. Minseok lets out a low growl, shaking the final tears away and quickly releases the magazine and kicks it under the bed when it drops. He pulls the slide back to the rear of the gun to check for stray rounds, finds none, and finally tosses his gun into the furthest corner of the room. 

As Baekhyun had taken his gun, his one should still be in his own jacket. Minseok moves quickly to the other’s discarded blazer, frenzied hands practically ripping through the expensive fabric, only to find that it’s missing. He curses and tosses the fabric away, slightly relieved that he went with unloading the bullets. Now the only weapons they have are their bodies and their wits.

Minseok suddenly finds himself being yanked on to the floor. The shock from the force stuns him, but not enough for him to lose himself in the pain. Usually both of their tolerance would be higher, but time has indeed taken its toll. It seems that Baekhyun had grabbed him by the ankle as his back was turned, and now the both of them are on the floor in varying degrees of pain.

A hand makes its way to the back of his head, grasping at the hairs there to lift his head off the floor. A foot crunches into his ankle; Minseok groans and tries to break the hold, but another hand catches hold of his flailing arm, and now, he’s locked into an agonizing position where his spine is curving more than it should be. 

Baekhyun grunts and pulls hard enough for Minseok to start feeling the stretch in his throat. The older man chokes, his remaining arm trying it’s best to loosen his hold on him.

Miraculously, Minseok manages to scrape his nails down Baekhyun’s face, making the other slacken his grip, allowing him to twist away. His neck and shoulder are incredibly sore, but he has no time to think about that now. Without another glance, Minseok staggers towards the door, fingers working desperately at the security chain. Baekhyun curses from the floor before getting back onto his feet, hand outstretched.

Minseok whimpers as his shaking hands find themselves unable to slide the chain out of the lock. He doesn’t even know where to go from here; he can’t take it out onto the ground floors, too many innocent people. Elevators are out of the question if used for fighting. The only other option is… Minseok locks eyes with the fire evacuation plan pasted neatly on the door in front of him. With hope blossoming again, he gives himself five seconds to memorise the layout, before finally unlocking the door and stumbling into the hallway. almost colliding head first with the opposite wall. 

However, the hope is short lived as he moves quickly to the emergency exit stairs further down the corridor. Even if he’d only glimpsed Baekhyun’s face a few times during their exchange, he knows that he’s out to kill him. Minseok doesn’t want to kill Baekhyun– wouldn’t even dream of doing it. He can either run and hope that the other hitman gives up, even though he knows for a fact that hitmen never give up. He’ll just have to incapacitate him and get out as fast as he can, as there’s no stopping Baekhyun once he sets his mind to something.

Minseok can hear Baekhyun’s heavy footsteps behind him and quickens his shaky pace– if only he kept the gun or at least retrieved it. Judging from the fact that there isn’t a bullet in his back, Minseok concludes that Baekhyun hadn’t done so either.

Numerous flights of stairs greet him when he wrenches the escape door open. He has two choices now: up or down. If he goes down, they’ll eventually collide with the hundreds of bystanders swarming the lower floors– completely out of the question. But there’s another sixty-six floors above them, and if Minseok has to use all of them to escape, then so be it.

The pain is starting to fade away, most likely from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Minseok takes two steps at a time, making note of the spacious landing with each floor he ascends. Baekhyun is about two floors behind, probably still disorientated from all the blows to the head. Despite the other’s clear intent on killing him, Minseok hopes that he hasn’t suffered any permanent brain damage from the impact. He should be hating Baekhyun for what he’s done, but he can’t find it in himself to do it. Even now, he only wants the best for him.

Minseok’s legs and feet are starting to scream after flying up so many floors without a break. He glances down through the rails and spots Baekhyun taking tentative steps after him. He knows that Minseok won’t leave the stairs for the floors. Too many guests that might stick their head out at the slightest commotion outside. He has him trapped; the only place left to go is up, if he doesn’t want a confrontation. Or so he thinks.

Despite the fact that his steps are slowing down, his mind is as lively as ever. Baekhyun is an incredibly talented hitman, but his only flaw is over-confidence. He probably hadn’t examined the escape plan on his way out of the room, since he wasn’t that far behind in the chase. Minseok however, is aware of the other sets of stairs on the floor, though getting to them without arousing interest will definitely be difficult. The walls and doors are always paper thin. He’s surprised that they haven’t been discovered yet.

Minseok pushes through the strain in his leg muscles and the throb in his ankle to increase the distance between him and Baekhyun, just enough to gain another two floors on him. Deeming it far enough, Minseok lunges forward to open the door on the next landing. He can hear Baekhyun cursing as the door swings shut behind him. 

He’s on the twenty-third floor now, and he prays to whatever god is watching over him that he can get out of this with the two of them alive. Minseok sprints down the hallway to the other exit, but skids to a halt when he notices that he’s reached the foyer. The shiny elevator doors glint enticingly– he could take them back to the ground floor and make a run for it there. It should be easy enough to lose Baekhyun in the crowd if he has to figure out which route he’d decided to take.

“Fuck it.” He hisses, jabbing impatiently at the button. Almost instantly, the elevator doors to his right open, but there’s already someone inside.

“Oh,” says the man in the elevator. He regards Minseok’s scruffy form with mild amusement before waving a hand and inviting him into the lift.

Minseok spares a glance behind him and his heart jerks when Baekhyun lurches into view. He groans and rushes into the elevator with the stranger, mashing the door button. It closes just before Baekhyun can get his arm in to stop the doors from closing.

The hitman sighs in relief, sinking against the wall and crumpling onto the floor before he remembers that there’s someone else in the box with him. Minseok tries to avoid his gaze as he reluctantly pushes himself back up. “...Thanks.”

The other man hums. “No problem.” He tilts his head. “Lovers’ quarrel?”

Minseok scoffs with tired mirth. “You could say that.” He notices that they’re heading to the thirteenth floor.

The other man notices where he’s looking. “Ghost floor.”

“Ghost floor?”

The man nods. “For when he comes to get you.”

Minseok takes a moment to realise what the man means. “You...know?”

“Sweetheart, your contract went live last night. I’m surprised that you’re still alive.”

The elevator opens its’ doors and Minseok stumbles out as quickly as he can. The other man follows, but he doesn’t seem interested in taking his life. This time, Minseok crashes into the floor in his haste and whimpers at the spark of pain that flashes between his eyes. He twists himself back up ready to sweep at the man’s ankles, but to his surprise, he’s crouching in front of him and offering a gun.

Minseok blinks at the weapon in front of him. The man smiles knowingly.

“What?” Minseok asks a bit dumbly. He takes it carefully, testing its’ weight and determining it to be loaded. 

“It’s only fair that you two play on even ground.”

“What?” Minseok repeats again, regarding the man with both shock and distrust. “Who are you?”

The man winks and reaches out to pinch his cheek. “You can call me Lu Han.” His name sounds funny, not to mention his accent. Must be foreign. He looks young, immature even, dark hair swept off his forehead and youthful eyes that seem too innocent to be true.

Minseok’s cheek stings. “Well, what are you doing here, Lu Han?” He eyes the other elevators nervously.

“Here to help.” Lu Han rises, brushing the imaginary dirt off the seat of his pants and helping Minseok to his feet. “This floor isn’t in use, so you’re free to fire to your heart’s content. The only things you’ll be hitting are walls, doors, junk and each other.”

Minseok isn’t very reassured by the information. “And what are you gonna do?”

Lu Han shrugs nonchalantly. “Spectate I guess.” They walk out of the foyer and take a right into a clean, undecorated hallway. 

“So someone opened a contract on me?” Minseok asks carefully as they round another corner. It’s like a maze on this floor.

“Anonymous, five billion won.” Lu Han answers easily. “Impressive, isn’t it. Someone must really hate your guts.”

Before Minseok can answer, the emergency exit door further down the hallway opens, revealing a fuming Baekhyun. There’s a gun in his hand.

“Get the fuck outta here, Han.” Baekhyun snarls immediately, waving his gun threateningly. When he spots Minseok skulking behind the man his arm snaps up, finger on the trigger. 

Minseok swallows the lump in his throat and steps out, his gun also up and ready to fire. Looking into Baekhyun’s hardened and hostile gaze is like looking at a completely different man. Even on their old hits, Baekhyun would never make such a horrible face. Minseok can almost feel his heart breaking as his best friend seems to fragment before him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, calming himself down for the next critical moments.

“Play nice, Hyunnie.” Lu Han warns, though his tone is anything but serious.

“You know each other?” Minseok asks, keeping his gun trained on Baekhyun.

“Or rather, we’ve known each other.” Lu Han offers, a smile gracing his boyish features.

Baekhyun flushes an ugly colour. “Irrelevant. Why the fuck are you here?”

Lu Han leans against the wall. “Spectating.” He holds both of his hands up in mock surrender when Baekhyun shifts the gun onto him. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to steal your hit.”

The gun lowers ever so slightly. “Lu Han,” Baekhyun starts, almost pleadingly, “Please just go. This doesn’t concern–”

“Actually,” the Chinese man interrupts, “It kind of does.” He doesn’t offer anything else but a knowing smile.

Minseok takes a step forward while eyeing the door to his left. There’s no visible lock on it, meaning that he’s free to enter the room. As discretely as he can, he grabs Lu Han’s wrist as he moves in front of him, blocking Baekhyun’s line of sight. Thankfully, he’s more focused on Minseok than he is on Lu Han, instantly shifting the gun back to him.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok calls. There’s a good five or so metres between them, but Baekhyun is deadly accurate with his shots when he’s focused. “You don’t have to do this.” Still in front, he draws an arrow pointing to their left on Lu Han’s wrist and hopes he understands what he means. 

Baekhyun’s sigh is tinged with both desperation and frustration. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“No,” Minseok whispers, his throat constricting as his eyes burn again. “I don’t think I would.” He squeezes the trigger, making sure to aim away from the other hitman. Baekhyun seems to have anticipated his attack, and fires not a second later. Minseok’s bullet flies straight past the other, while Baekhyun’s bullet hits Lu Han in the side. Neither of their guns have silencers, so the shots are almost explosive in their ears. The recoil is enough to stun Minseok for a few seconds before Lu Han yanks him into the room on their left, slams the door shut and throws on the switch. 

Rows upon rows of filing cabinets spring into the light, but Lu Han’s already pulling Minseok through the metal maze, seeming unfazed with the fact that he’s been shot. 

“What– are you okay?!” Minseok pants, stunned to see not a speck of blood leaking through the Chinese man’s impeccable suit. 

Lu Han shoots him a wink as they streak through the twists and turns of cabinets. “Body armour between the fabric.” He winces as they make a sudden turn. “Still hurts like a bitch though.”

They hit a door at the end of the labyrinth. Minseok can hear Baekhyun crashing around after them, bashing into cabinets, the metal creaking and moaning like a wounded beast. 

“They’re empty right?” Minseok asks as they step back out into the hallway and continue to run in the direction away from the elevators.

“They’ve got a few things here and there, nothing too important.” Lu Han replies after a particularly loud grating sound rings through the corridor. They turn a corner just when the next shots sound. Three consecutive bullets nail the very space Minseok was occupying before he’d gotten behind the wall. He can almost feel the heat rush past as the lead burrows deep into the wall at the end of the hall. 

Minseok pushes Lu Han further back and risks a quick peak around the wall. He ducks back quickly when Baekhyun fires again, this time taking off bits of the corner. He turns to Lu Han desperately. “Do you have a gun?”

The Chinese man shakes his head. Minseok groans and sticks close to the wall, listening carefully for Baekhyun’s approaching footsteps. They’re both still barefooted, but he can sense that the other man has yet to move.

Minseok decides to try again. “Baekhyun,” He calls out softly. “Please…” When he’s greeted with only silence, he takes the risk and slowly steps out from behind the corner. Thankfully, Baekhyun hasn’t shot at him, and instead, appears to be having a mental battle with himself. “We can figure this out...together. Like we always do…”

The younger hitman looks up with glassy eyes. “It’s too late for that Minseok.” He looks up at Minseok, straight into his eyes. They stare at each other, eyes unblinking.

They throw down their guns. Baekhyun rushes forward, Minseok follows, and then they’re grappling at each other, fingers digging into flesh, elbows in faces, knees in stomachs. Baekhyun grabs at Minseok’s shoulders and as if to shake him, and Minseok gladly allows him to. There's an opening and he sure as hell is going to take it. As he realises his mistake far too late, Minseok pulls at him, turning around, yanks his arm and rolls him off his hip. The air is knocked out of Baekhyun as he's slammed into the floor, and the other hitman wastes no time in delivering a swift kick into his side once more.

Baekhyun recovers in record speed, twisting around to catch Minseok’s incoming foot with his own ankles and twists hard, causing him to lose balance and topple over him. With the two of them both on the floor, it’s now just a matter of who can stay on top longer. 

Minseok manages to win this time, slotting himself between the other’s windmilling legs with one hand on his collar, only to realise that this time, he’s the one who’s fucked up. Baekhyun instantly pulls one of his arms closer to him, forcing his shoulder down, and as it goes, his thigh comes up to Minseok’s neck, and now his other foot is digging into Minseok’s waist. 

With Baekhyun’s thigh and calf clamping down on his neck, Minseok begins to panic. There’s only one more shift before he’s locked for good. Baekhyun hasn’t practised this hold in a while, so in accidentally leaving Minseok’s arm free, he’s left an opening for him to escape into. Minseok quickly angles his hand and digs it into his sides, a sensitive spot for both of them. The other hitman instantly releasers him, curling in on himself as the sparks run through his body. Not wanting to make the same mistake again, Minseok rolls away and back onto his feet.

The other man follows, and soon, they’re trading usual blows, high kicks and quick punches, ducking and weaving with each move. It’s almost like their old sparring sessions, except this time, the intention to break bones is genuine. Baekhyun is clearly aiming for his neck, while Minseok aims at his limbs. He wants to stop Baekhyun, but not permanently.


End file.
